With increasing requests for the convenience of vehicle operation, various apparatuses have been introduced in vehicles, in particular, in luxurious vehicles. For convenience, various kinds of operational switches are provided for operating easy-to-use devices such as an audio switch button, an indoor or outdoor mode switch button, and a navigation switch button on a steering wheel. However, there is a restriction for installing various convenient apparatuses due to limited space for installation on a vehicle steering wheel.
In addition, when a remote control switch button is incorporated into a steering wheel, various functions are required and thus necessitates increased numbers of switch buttons for remote control. However, considering that a basic engaging area is limited and also the buttons are arranged on the front surface of the steering wheel, the sizes of the buttons have decreased. This decreased button size results in difficulties in handling the buttons and also often leading to erroneous operations.